Daily Digs - Lindsay and Tyler
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Lindsay and Tyler


"Hi!" Dakota waves.

"Dakota I need to have a serious talk with you." Lindsay says.

"Oh I love serious talks! It's just like talking, but serious!" Dakota cheers.

"Tyler and I are in love...and.." Lindsay tries to explain.

"Aww!" Dakota cheers.

"And we might of...showed it." Lindsay says.

"I did that with Noah." Dakota says.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Lindsay asks.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"What did you do exactly?" Lindsay asks.

"We just said we loved eachother, duh. You were there. I think your going crazy." Dakota says.

Lindsay breathes.

"I thought you were talking about something else." Lindsay says reliefed.

"Like what?" Dakota asks.

"Uh. Rainbows and butterflies." Lindsay lies.

"Yay! I love rainbows and butterflies!" Dakota cheers.

"Anyways, do you think the cops will know when you date someone?" Lindsay asks.

"I doubt it, unless they stalk you." Dakota shrugs.

"Then i'm going to date Tyler again." Lindsay says.

"Have fun!" Dakota cheers.

"Thanks. Then you can date Noah again!" Lindsay cheers.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"I said, you can date Noah again." Lindsay says clearly.

"Oh there's a zebra in the backyard? Oh wow i'll go call Billy Mays!" Dakota panics.

Dakota runs off.

"Zebra? Backyard? Billy Mays is dead.." Lindsay says confused.

Lindsay leaves the house.

Lindsay goes to Tylers house.

"Hey Tyler." Lindsay waves.

"Hey Lindsay." Tyler says.

"Good news, if the cops don't know were dating then we can secret date!" Lindsay whispers.

"YES! Are Dakota and Noah going to date again like us?" Tyler asks.

"I asked about that then Dakota ran off calling a dead person about a zebra." Lindsay face palms.

Tyler face palms.

"Anyways are we going to secret date or what?" Lindsay asks.

"Duh. Were totally going to secret date. As long as we don't get caught or nobody tells the police." Lindsay says.

"Who knows so far?" Tyler asks.

"Just us and Dakota unless she forgot already." Lindsay explains.

"Are we going to tell our group?" Tyler asks.

"Maybe later." Lindsay shrugs.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?" Lindsay asks.

"I actually want to play football." Tyler says.

"Oh ok. Do you have one?" Lindsay asks.

"Nope so i'm going to shop for one." Tyler says.

"Oh cool can I come with you?" Lindsay asks.

"Sure if you want." Tyler smiles.

"Can I come too?" Gwen says popping out of the bushes.

"Uh, second thought i'll just go by myself." Tyler says.

Tyler gets into his car and drives off.

"See what you do Gwen." Lindsay pouts.

"Sorry I made your boyfriend drive away." Gwen teases.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Lindsay asks.

"Well, i'm going to make a build board of it saying you two are dating and make it world wide." Gwen says.

"Don't! We can get arrested!" Lindsay begs.

"Fine. We'll see." Gwen pouts.

"Thanks. Do you want to help me troll?" Gwen asks.

"Sure. Just let me get my coat from my house." Lindsay agrees.

"All right!" Gwen cheers.

Gwen and Lindsay walk to her house.

Lindsay grabs her coat.

"Hey Dakota do you want to troll with Gwen and I?" Lindsay asks.

"Sure!" Dakota agrees.

"Follow me guys, i'm going to troll Alejandro." Gwen says.

Lindsay and Dakota follow Gwen.

Gwen knocks on Alejandros door.

Noah opens the door.

"What do you want?" Noah asks.

"Why the fuck are you at Alejandros house?" Gwen asks.

"Were studying." Noah face palms.

"Yeah. Chemistery." Lindsay teases and winks.

"Oh hell no that's sick." Alejandro says walking next to Noah.

"Exactly." Noah agrees.

"What do you want?" Alejndro asks.

Gwen grabs a dozen eggs.

Lindsay takes 6 eggs.

Gwen throws the eggs at Noah.

Lindsay throws the eggs at Alejandro.

"Hey! That hurts!" Noah complains.

"Ew. I look gross in egg splat." Alejandro complains.

"No you don't." Dakota says.

"Really?" Alejandro asks.

"Yeah! You look funny like a clown! Because your face is smeared with eggs." Dakota giggles.

"I feel insulted." Alejandro pouts.

"Lindsay and Tyler are secret dating." Gwen bursts out.

"Say what?" Alejandro asks.

"I saw it coming." Noah shrugs.

"Oh stop it." Lindsay blushes.

"I always liked Tyler and Lindsay as a couple." Dakota giggles.

"Hey Dakota, can I ask you a question?" Noah asks.

"Um." Dakota panics.

Dakota grabs an egg and throws it at her face.

"Oh I have to go take a shower there's an egg on my head! Bye!" Dakota panics and runs off.

"Why does she keep running way?" Noah asks.

"Who wouldn't if they saw your face?" Gwen insults.

"She's just confused." Lindsay says.

"Shut up Gwen and about what?" Noah aasks.

"Who knows, she's always confused." Lindsay shrugs.

"Oh well." Alejandro shrugs.

"ALEJANDRO!" Gwen screams.

"What?" Alejandro asks.

Gwen tackles Alejandro.

"Get off me!" Alejandro pouts.

Gwen farts on Alejandro.

"EEW!" Alejandro complains.

"You just got Gwen gobbled!" Gwen says.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Lindsay says laughing.

"You girls have issues.." Noah face palms.

Alejandro pulls Gwens hair.

Gwen side kicks Alejandro in the balls.

Alejandro falls down.

"Don't touch the hair." Gwen demands.

Noah helps Alejandro up.

"Go away you creepy girls!" Noah complains.

"Were creepy but it's not creepy that you fap before you go to bed?" Gwen asks.

"Uh..." Noah says sweating.

"EEW! He faps before he sleeps. Oh this is too good." Lindsay says laughing.

"Gwen get the fuck out." Noah says pissed off.

"I love trolling." Gwen says happy.

Alejandro goes back inside his house.

Noah slams the door shut and locks it.

"He's mad." Lindsay says.

"My work here is done." Gwen laughs.

Gwen and Lindsay walk down the street.

"Damn it. Tyler still isn't home? He missed everything." Lindsay complains.

"I know right." Gwen laughs.

"So now what?" Lindsay asks.

"When's Chef's funeral?" Gwen asks.

"Oh..I don't think I can afford one for him." Lindsay sighs.

"I'm sorry." Gwen sighs.

"It's hard raising yourself. I never even step foot in Chef and Leshawnas room neither has Dakota." Lindsay sighs.

"I bet..but don't take it too hard. You have Tyler their to protect you." Gwen smiles.

"I guess so. Who's going to protect Dakota?" Lindsay asks.

"You. You're her older sister. That's your job." Gwen says.

"You're right." Lindsay agrees.

"I wonder where Heather is." Gwen says.

"Cari killed her remember?" Lindsay says.

"I know but Heather's body was never found. I wonder where Cari hid it." Gwen figures.

"Cari probably burned Heather in ashes and turned it into toilet paper." Lindsay teases.

"At least Cari is gone." Gwen cheers.

"But not Chris." Lindsay sighs.

"Oh yeah I forgot about him!" Gwen says.

Tyler drives back home.

"Hey!" Tyler waves.

"EEP! Tyler!" Lindsay squeals.

Lindsay runs up and hugs Tyler.

Tyler hugs Lindsay back.

"You guys done yet?" Gwen teases.

"Shut up." Tyler says.

"I actually got to head back home." Lindsay sighs.

"Damn." Tyler sighs.

Chris watches them from the bushes.

"Maybe tomorrow the group can have a camping trip?" Lindsay asks.

"I'd love to!" Gwen agrees.

"Sounds like a plan!" Tyler agrees.

"Great! So tomorrow we camp at the old abandon lake." Lindsay plans.

Everyone nods.

Chris takes down notes and secretly walks away.

Everyone walks back home.


End file.
